It's Just How We Are
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Dean Ambrose, Amanda Cena and Yukie Yang have a sibling like bond that is typical to them... they love each other to death but they drive each other crazy. But they wouldn't want it any other way even if they're not too sure about the others in each other's lives. (Series of one shots, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**August 13th 2018…**_

 _Dean and Amanda held each other… but then he noticed that she wasn't herself and it worried him._

" _Are you okay, Mandy? You seem to be off." Dean responded._

" _Yeah… just feeling…" Amanda responded before her arms went limp around him and her eyes closed, Dean catching her and Seth alerting the medics as Finn ran out there._

 _Drew and Dolph broke character and ran into the ring, Dean and Finn trying to wake Amanda as the medics put the blood pressure cuff around her arm._

" _100/55…" One of them said, Finn turning panicked as Amanda was on a stretcher._

" _Please be okay, both of you…" Finn responded quietly… and Dean turned confused._

 _And it prompted him to walk into the ER room once Amanda was checked over._

" _Both of you? The hell you mean, Balor? What did you do?!" Dean questioned._

" _Dean, just calm down, Mandy and the baby don't need this stress!" Drew explained after walking in, Dean getting a wild look in his eyes._

" _What?! She's pregnant?!" Dean exclaimed in shock._

" _A bit over into the second month, closer to the third…" Finn responded as Amanda's eyes opened. "You're both okay but your blood pressure plummeted." He replied as he brushed Amanda's hair back._

" _Dean? You look rattled…" Amanda responded as Dean let out a manic laugh, thinking he was being pranked._

" _No, I'm not. I'm just taking in the news, that's all. So… you're really having a baby, Mandy?" Dean replied._

" _Yes." Amanda responded, thankful that she was still in her Balor Club Worldwide tank top and pulling it up… and Dean seeing that her stomach was no longer flat._

" _Well, I'm happy for you… and especially Finn here." Dean replied, patting Finn's right shoulder... but he grabbed onto him harshly at the end of the patting as a warning._

" _Dean, let me go. No more fighting." Finn responded as Amanda readjusted her top and Dean let go._

" _I'm warning you, Balor. If you mess up in any way, you're going to remember my face and my fist." Dean warned._

 _He stormed off and Seth walked in._

" _Did the physical therapy take a toll on Dean's mind?" Amanda questioned._

" _Still the same ol' lunatic we know." Seth responded._

" _Dean has never threatened to murder me before." Finn explained, startling Seth._

" _I'm gonna go check on him." Seth replied before he left, Finn and Amanda kissing…_

 **Present time** _ **, August 20th 2018…**_

"You can do this… just talk to her." Dean responded quietly.

He felt awful about how he acted last week, knowing that threatening Finn wasn't right… Dean just found it hard to process that there was a tiny human growing inside of Amanda.

Dean knocked on the door and after a lack of noise worried him, he opened it and walked in.

Only to find Amanda asleep on the couch.

' _Must've felt the need to nap.'_ Dean thought as he closed the door and walked over, crouching down to Amanda… and lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, little kiddo… I know I didn't act favorably at first but that's because I worry about your mom. I tend to hover over her at times, making her sit down and rest… but I'm gonna try to relax a bit because your dad does a damn good job of protecting her… and you. So don't give them hell. Or try not to give them hell." Dean responded.

"I know you, I know you don't relax around me. Much like Yukie doesn't when she thinks I'm not okay." Amanda replied as she was half awake, Dean turning to her and lightly ruffling her hair.

"How did Yukie react to the baby?" Dean asked.

"I haven't told her yet…" Amanda replied, Dean getting her to sit up and him sitting down.

"I bet she'll like the news, kiddo. Or she'll act like me." Dean responded.

"You did threaten my husband but that's because you're worried about my health. With Yukie, it's different… Dean, she lost a child once." Amanda explained, Dean's blue eyes widening.

"Are you sure? Because Yukie tends to lie a lot of times." Dean replied.

"A drunk person's words are a sober person's secrets. She admitted it about 6 weeks ago… then passed out on the couch." Amanda explained, Dean lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll love the news. Don't worry about her." Dean responded.

"Me not worrying about her is like you not trying to hover over me." Amanda replied, her and Dean laughing for a few seconds before they hugged. "I've missed you." She responded before they let go.

"I've missed you too, kiddo." Dean replied before Yukie walked in.

"I guess you must've been really tired because you weren't answering your phone-" Yukie started to respond, Amanda standing up and cutting her off.

"Yukie, I'm pregnant!" Amanda replied, Yukie's smokey grey eyes widening in shock as Dean stood up.

"Wow… that's great news, Mandy." Yukie responded as she felt unsure while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look, I didn't know what to think either. Actually, I threatened Finn." Dean explained, which startled Yukie. "But I calmed down… I worry and hover because Amanda is the little sister I never had. And I know she and Finn will be great parents… they've wanted this for so long." He responded at the same time Finn walked in.

"Yeah… I understand." Yukie replied quietly, while looking away.

"Hey… Finn and I aren't doing this to hurt you, Yukie. We care about you way too much to ever hurt you." Amanda responded as she got Yukie to look at her… and Yukie saw that Amanda had a tiny baby bump.

"I've been hurt many times. But the truth is… no one cares about me." Yukie replied, before leaving.

"Stay here, you two." Dean responded before he put an apple in Amanda's right hand. "And eat something healthy." He replied before he left after Yukie.

Yukie kept walking, trying not to lose it… but then she yelled out as she was picked up over Dean's shoulder and he took her to her locker room, Dean dropping her on the couch and closing the door.

"Damn it, Ambrose, what was that for?!" Yukie retorted.

"Look, I've calmed down over Mandy and Finn having a kid, but what is your problem?" Dean responded.

"I bet she lied about the Endometriosis!" Yukie replied angrily.

"Now you know that's not how she is, I caught her with fertility pills one day after my rehab session!" Dean responded.

"Why does everything good always happen to her?! Nothing good has ever happened to me my whole life!" Yukie replied angrily.

"So you don't think of Mandy's friendship as a good thing?!" Dean asked.

"It is a good thing, but I mean, she gets everything she wants. But with me, it's different and always ends up wrong." Yukie explained.

"She worked hard for what she's gotten, Yukie! Yeah, her last name might've gotten her into the company but she trained, she listened to and took the veterans advice, she fought back when we all thought her neurological issues would force her into retirement! That tells you how strong she is, fighting back against everything bad that had happened to her." Dean responded.

"Maybe she should've retired, then I would've gotten the good things earlier." Yukie muttered, Dean turning livid.

"She almost died that day!" Dean yelled, which made Yukie's eyes widen in shock.

"She… she almost died?" Yukie managed to ask.

"Had she been alone, she would've… she kept insisting she was okay but we knew she was just putting up a wall and trying to brave through it. But she couldn't… she rarely let people in before she met Finn, he helped her open up again." Dean explained.

"I understand… but it's the same. Life isn't fair for me. And people in this whole locker room knows I fought like hell to get here today. What do they do? They treat me like trash, while I stood behind Mandy and Finn as they were getting adored." Yukie explained, through her tears.

"Well as you said, life's not fair. But taking it out on Mandy and Finn won't solve anything. You take the time to think, Yukie." Dean responded before he left.

Yukie stretched out on the couch… and she knew he was right.


End file.
